<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zoning by PunishmentFactor (ScriptedScarlet)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433696">Zoning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedScarlet/pseuds/PunishmentFactor'>PunishmentFactor (ScriptedScarlet)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draw Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Street Fighter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, F/F, Medical Trauma, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other, Pajamas &amp; Sleepwear, Serious Injuries, Sexual Coercion, Tasers, brief mention of eye trauma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptedScarlet/pseuds/PunishmentFactor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chun-Li has traced Juri Han to a possible underground S.I.N. base in Sweden. But when she gets captured, Chun-Li ends up having to take refuge with none other than Juri herself, leaving Chun-Li to test just how close she can her keep enemies. A sequel of "Reversal."</p><p>Fic was originally posted on ff.net - was written to be canon compliant to SSFIV's events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chun-Li/Juri Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Draw Game [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764553</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First off the tags make the fic seem waaay worse than it is. Except pajamas. There are pajamas. </p><p>This fic was originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2014 as a sequel of my fic  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374587/chapters/50916142">Reversal</a> Reversal and Zoning were written to be canon compliant with the events of SSFIV.<br/>Unfortunately with SFV, the series I had planned ground to a halt. I received some very nice feedback when I put Reversal up here on A03, so I figured it wouldn't hurt to put Zoning up here too.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The corridor was lit by dimly flickering blue lights, most of them burnt out or broken. The small tunnel network used for storage under a brewery in northern Sweden had proved the perfect entryway for a stealth operation in determining the location of a suspected S.I.N. base.</p><p>Chun-Li winced as she stepped in a puddle of stagnant water, and paused to shake her boot dry. Functioning as a one-woman team, Chun-Li would infiltrate the base, quickly determine if it was operational, get out, and report back to Interpol and inform them whether or not to launch an raid on the base. The simple task of "infiltrate and investigate" wasn't exactly a difficult one and could have gone to a number of operatives, but Chun-Li knew that she should be the one to volunteer.</p><p>The information had been provided to her by none other than Juri Han, in the form of a single number left on Chun-Li's cell phone. And thusly there was a chance that Juri herself might be present at the given base.</p><p>Many trained Interpol officers might have been capable of executing such a mission, but holding their own and surviving against one such Juri Han was a completely different question. But Chun-Li had survived, and she knew the women better than anyone from her previous experiences. But it was more than just the knowledge of what Juri was capable of as a fighter that had made Chun-Li choose to undertake the mission.</p><p>The entire affair of trying to collapse the network of S.I.N. and the heart of it, Juri Han, had become highly personal for Chun-Li. Beneath the overwhelming frustration and disgust brought on by Juri and the need to see her brought to justice for her considerable list of crimes, Chun-Li felt the tiniest, begrudging grit of obligation to the woman.</p><p>Juri had spared her life not once, but twice. And now Chun-Li felt obliged to do the same. It was a taunt from Juri, that she had held Chun's life in her hands and spared it; a taunt that she had kept Chun-Li alive to continue to toy with her and pursue her bizarre infatuation with her.</p><p>But Chun-Li also feared that if other agents went after Juri, they would be killed and multiple causalities would ensue for Interpol. Or else on the other hand she feared Juri herself might end up killed at the hands of an Interpol agent. Juri had proven herself capable of sparing a life, and Chun-Li resentfully felt that she owed Juri the same.</p><p>As far as she was concerned, taking Juri alive was the only option. And if anyone could face Juri and know they stood a legitimate chance at surviving, it was Chun-Li. Something in her believed, albeit with a certain degree of doubt and resignation, that Juri did not want her dead.</p><p>So Chun-Li found herself roaming the dank underground tunnels in the middle of Sweden; armed with her pistol, ammunition, knife, mace, handcuffs, lock-pick, badge, radio, and an issued warrant for the arrest of one Juri Han.</p><p>Thoughts and possible outcomes racing through her head as she mentally and physically braced herself for the possibility of meeting Juri here. She raised a hand to block a drip of water from the grimy ceiling as the tunnel sloped upward and Chun-Li drew up to an old-fashioned door. A quick glance told her that the door that had been fitted with new steel locks that looked far too modern for the aged wood.</p><p>She bent over to inspect the handles and saw a tiny, blinking red light on a minuscule keypad. She reached for her radio, only to halt when she heard the quietest padding of footsteps behind her.</p><p>Chun-Li spun around, hands raised in a fighting stance, to see a the hooded figure of a man behind her, before she felt a sharp pain to her chest and dropped to her ground, her muscles jerking with pain as the electrical current of a tazer shot through her body. A second sting and accompanying electrical charge, and she blacked out almost instantaneously.</p><p>Her last conscious thought was <em>yes</em>…this was clearly an operational S.I.N. facility, how stupid she had been to believe she had entered the facility unobserved, and how cowardly that her assailants had felt the need to use tazers on her instead of putting up a good fight.</p>
<hr/><p>Chun-Li was dazedly aware of being dragged, or rather carried. There was a pair of hands holding her legs and another gripping under her arms. Her body was sore and the spots on her chest where the tazers had hit her felt like fresh burns.</p><p><em>Blindfolded again?</em> She thought with annoyance, as she felt something rough over her eyes, preventing seeing anything but darkness. That wasn't only thing causing her discomfort. She could feel her thick cabling tied around her wrists, thighs and calves, and with a sinking feeling, she could feel the absence of weight around her waist, meaning her weapons had been confiscated.</p><p>Chun-Li had been taken hostage a handful of times –it was an occupational hazard. She knew how to keep a level head despite the natural instinct to let panic set in. She could recall a Shadaloo raid in which she had been taken hostage. Her captors had tied her to a chair with the intent of interrogating her. She had proceeded to snap the ropes with her legs and dislocate the jaws of both her assailants before escaping.</p><p>She tensed her legs against the cable, which she conceded would prove much more difficult to free herself from. It was unlikely she would be able to incapacitate her captors as she was being carried, so she decided to wait until she could further ascertain the situation to try and act.</p><p>Finally, she was dropped unceremoniously onto a cold concrete floor and shoved up against a wall.</p><p>"Why are you here?" demanded a male voice in a heavy Norwegian accent close to her left ear. "How did you find this location?"</p><p>Chun-Li had hoped they were going to take her blindfold off, but no such luck. She shot her bound legs in the direction of the voice. There was a <em>thwack</em> and a grunt of pain as she heard and felt her assailant thrust across the floor.</p><p>"Bitch!" another voice shouted, and Chun-Li kicked her legs out a second time, this time she heard a much more satisfying crunch of broken bone upon impact.</p><p>"Still got it," she muttered with a grin and she heard pounding feet to her right and swung her legs in a circle as she connected with a pair of ankles and heard a body crash to the floor.</p><p>A sudden impact to her face sent her reeling over onto her side. Lurching as she felt her cheek swelling, she realized either she had failed incapacitate both her captors or there was a third assailant that she could not see.</p><p>She tried to rub the blindfold off her face, but she felt a hand grab her by the scalp and threw her back against the wall. A rough hand grabbed her face and squeezed.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" A new voice shouted in her face. "How did you trace us? <em>Talk!"</em></p><p>Chun-Li thrust herself forward into a head-butt that she felt firmly connect with the man's jaw as he shouted in pain and outrage.</p><p>"Hold her down!" he shouted, presumably to the two others Chun-Li had previously felled. Chun-Li felt hands grab her by the thighs and legs.</p><p>What the hell is going on here?!"</p><p>Chun-Li heart jolted. For the first time since she had been tazered she legitimately felt fear.</p><p>She knew <em>that</em> voice.</p><p>"What the fuck are you all doing? What –" the woman's voice paused, and then rose to a shriek of rage.</p><p>"HOW <em>DARE</em> YOU?! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER YOU <em>PIGS!</em> YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS ARE <em>DEAD</em>!"</p><p>Chun-Li cringed and waited for the flash of pink light and the shrill chime, but it never came.</p><p>The three men were shouting indistinctly, clearly terrified, and there was the quick pounding of feet. The yells of pain, the noises of flesh striking flesh, and the <em>thumps</em> and quakes through the floor told Chun-Li bodies were being thrown about. Chun-Li heard the sickening noise of metal striking flesh, before feeling two distinct tremors of bodies falling nearby.</p><p>The sudden bang of gunfire made Chun-Li jolt in her bonds, and the woman's voice let out an animalistic shriek of pain and rage.</p><p>Chun-Li rolled to her side on the floor and began rubbing off her blindfold. The cloth slid down off one of her eyes and she squinted at the scene before her.</p><p>Two of the men lay still on the ground. Half in shadow of the dark room, the figure of Juri Han held the third by the throat, his feet barely skimming the ground as the man rasped and clawed at her gloved hand. Something dark was glistening on her shoulder that looked like blood.</p><p>Juri threw the man to the floor and raised one foot to stomp on his torso, and Chun-Li closed her eye as the man screamed in anguish over the shattering of his ribcage.</p><p>A blaring alarm made Chun-Li start. Red lights began to flash. Juri spun around and Chun-Li looked to see one of the previously felled men had dragged himself to the far wall to reach up and press a large yellow button on a control panel.</p><p>Juri snarled out a vehement Korean swear word and grabbed the man by the hair, shoving his face into the wall. She hauled him groaning to his feet and kicked him clear across the room where he crashed into the wall and fell limp.</p><p>Chun-Li was horrified, no- <em>appalled</em>, by the scene before her, but not numbed so much that she still wasn't trying to escape. The blindfold was halfway down her face and she had managed to shake off the loosened ties around her ankles. The alarm was still blaring. Chun-Li was hoping vainly that perhaps Juri would be more preoccupied with turning off the alarm system and disposing of the bodies to bother with her.</p><p>Juri swore again and raised a foot to the dash board, shattering it with a kick. The ruined controls crackled and sparked under her bloody foot but the alarm still screeched.</p><p>Without saying a word, Juri bent down to Chun-Li, who lurched away immediately.</p><p>"Don't touch me!" Chun-Li shouted. "I-"</p><p>"Shut up! I don't have time for this!" Juri shouted back. Juri reached out and re-straightened the blindfold over Chun-Li's eyes, and to Chun-Li's outrage and indignation, hoisted her into the air and over her shoulder.</p><p>"PUT ME DOWN!" yelled Chun-Li, struggling as Juri started to run. "Don't you dare do this to me again Juri! Put me –"</p><p>"I swear to god Chun-Li, don't make me shut you up!" Juri snapped, giving Chun-Li a far from playful smack on her rear end as she continued to run, Chun-Li bouncing on her shoulder. In the midst of her fury and indignation, Chun-Li couldn't help but be incredulous that Juri was managing to carry her.</p><p>Chun-Li could hear shouts and voices and the steady wail of the alarm but had absolutely of way of gauging where on her she was or was going. Juri would turn a corner only to stop and turn back the other way, continually swearing in a mixture of Korean and English; clearly agitated. Her breathing was labored and harsh, and Chun-Li wondered just how badly she was injured.</p><p>Finally, she stopped. Chun-Li heard a quiet <em>beep</em> heard the opening of a door. She was thrown, none-too-gently, onto something soft. The blindfold was yanked from her face, and she found herself on a large bed, staring up at Juri Han. She was bleeding from the left shoulder and a nasty yellow bruise was swelling on her side, and to Chun-Li's bewilderment, she was sporting an eyepatch over her left eye.</p><p>"Goddamn it Chun-Li!" Juri shouted. "Well the hell is your fucking problem?!"</p><p>Chun-Li blinked, her eyes not only adjusting to the bright light, but to shock. She was in an odd, ovular room sprawled on an elegant king-sized bed. A large dresser and mirror lined the wall opposite her and a walk-closet was open to her left. A desk and with a computer and control panel sat off on the right. Clothes were strewn across the oriental rug, armchair and couch, which faced a wide-screen television.</p><p>"Hey! What is your deal?!" Juri yelled, snapping her fingers agitatedly and snapping Chun-Li's attention back to her. "What the fuck are you doing here? And why the hell did you get yourself caught?!"</p><p>"I'm -" Chun-Li began indignantly. "I had the situation perfectly under control!" she said instead, glowering.</p><p>Juri snorted. "Yeah alright, if you call being tied up and about to get molested by three men under control. I didn't think you got off on that sort of thing."</p><p>Chun-Li thrust her legs into Juri's chest, sending her vaulting across the room and into the dresser. By now the cable had slipped from her ankles and was loosening from her thighs.</p><p>Juri leapt back up, clutching her shoulder, before she shot across the room and grabbed Chun-Li by the shirtfront. Chun-Li lashed out again with her bound knees and kicked Juri in the pelvis, sending her staggering back. She let out an audible cry of pain, clutching at the yellow bruise on her stomach. Snarling, Juri leapt onto the bed behind Chun-Li and grabbed her by the back of the collar. Chun-Li struggled to try and turn herself to face Juri, grasping with her bound hands, but Juri hoisted her onto her knees.</p><p>"Listen China Doll," she snarled, her breath hot against Chun-Li's ear. "I just saved your ass back there, so I suggest you lay off if you don't want to get thrown back outside."</p><p>"I didn't need your help," Chun-Li spit, still struggling.</p><p>"Of course," drawled Juri. "Alright. You don't need my help. Well, the way I see it you've got two choices. You can hang with me until the heat dies down, or I can throw you right back outside because you've <em>clearly</em> got everything under control. And then you can get yourself caught again, and I get to say <em>'I told you so.'</em>"</p><p>"I –"</p><p>"So please," Juri cut in. "If you want me to stick you back outside and let you handle things, by all means. Because I <em>love</em> when I get to say <em>'I told you so.'</em>"</p><p>"What does 'hanging with you' mean?" growled Chun-Li, though she had an unfortunate idea.</p><p>"You get to chill with me here until those idiots," Juri jerked her thumb at the door. "Stop freaking out about the 'intruder' and the alarm going off. They'll assume you killed those three goons, and since the witnesses are dead I'm in the clear. So like it or not China Doll <em>this</em> is the safest place for you."</p><p>Chun-Li gritted her teeth, thinking hard. Juri was injured and as it appeared, she didn't have her eye currently installed. The possibility of being able to take her down in the middle of her own room where she was weakened and wouldn't be expecting and attack was rather high. She could subdue Juri, get a message out to Interpol and wait in the safe haven of Juri's room, with no guards to sneak past or disarm.</p><p>"Alright," said Chun-Li frigidly. "Let me go."</p><p>"Let you go? You wanna be dumped back in the hallway?"</p><p>"No!" said Chun-Li. "Untie me! I'll stay here. With you," she added begrudgingly.</p><p>"Welll, clever girl!" cooed Juri, letting Chun-Li drop back onto the bed. She crossed to her desk and began typing rapidly into the keyboard.</p><p>"What are you doing?" demanded Chun-Li, aggravated. "Untie me!"</p><p>"Patience officer! Jeez, I'm disarming the alarm system."</p><p>Her hands skimmed the keyboard and pressed one final button, and the blaring alarms outside ceased.</p><p>"Right," said Juri, rummaging through a drawer, wincing as she bent over. "That's taken care of. Those idiots will still be out looking for you, but none of them are dumb enough to come here and bother me about it."</p><p>Juri pulled a small toolbox out of the drawer. Oddly, Chun-Li could not help but be reminded of a conversation she'd had with Cammy mere weeks ago: <em>"Every woman should own a box of tools and a black lace bra.</em>" Juri probably wasn't lacking in the latter department either.</p><p>Juri held up a pair of wire cutters from the box. "You gonna be good if I do this?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "Because I've got <em>no</em> problem keeping you like this. Easy to play with," she added with a smirk. Chun-Li glowered at her.</p><p>"Don't give me that look," said Juri with a pout. "Or does that blindfold need to go back on? Aww look…you've got your pretty hair ribbons in, don't I know all about the kinky things you love to do with those -"</p><p>"Juri!" Chun-Li yelled indignantly, lurching away, as Juri reached for her hair.</p><p>"Alright alright," said Juri, rolling her visible eye. "No fun with you." She bent over began snapping the wire cable, undisguised longing in her eye as it roamed over Chun-Li's legs.</p><p>"Where's your eye?" demanded Chun-Li coolly.</p><p>"It got blown out when I was fifteen, do I need to re-enlighten you?" said Juri flatly.</p><p>"No, where's your Feng Shui Engine?"</p><p>"Oh that," said Juri. "It's in for maintenance. If you wanna make pirate jokes I heard them all in the shelters," she added, pointing at the eyepatch and rolling her single eye.</p><p>"That's why I got hit," Juri continued, nodding at her bloody shoulder that was clearly a pair of bullet wounds. "Usually I can manipulate the ki into a shield for defense, but clearly I didn't have that luxury, so I hope you're happy." She shrugged her good shoulder as Chun-Li's eyes roved downward to the nasty bruise on her side that upon closer inspection, one could clearly see the imprint of a metal pipe.</p><p>Chun-Li never liked seeing anyone injured or in pain, but she couldn't help but suppress a smirk of satisfaction as she weighed that as Juri was both badly injured and without her signature weapon, she would be much easier to take down. The only reason Juri had escaped their previous encounter was because of Chun-Li's own carelessness and the Feng Shui Engine…and Juri had just said it herself, she wouldn't have that luxury this time.</p><p>Chun-Li flexed her legs as Juri snapped the last of the wires off her calves. "Turn around," she instructed and Chun-Li obliged, holding out her wrists. Juri cut the wires and Chun-Li flexed her fingers, rubbing the circulation back into her hands.</p><p>"Well," said Juri, brushing the severed cable off the bed. "Now we –"</p><p>Chun-Li's boot struck her square in the face. Juri fell back with a yell of pain into the dresser, her mouth bleeding. Chun-Li jumped off the bed, a leg extended to drive a second kick into Juri's chest against the piece of furniture. Juri gave a shriek of pain and outrage and Chun-Li saw the bullet wounds begin to bleed again.</p><p>Chun-Li darted in, ready to land a quick knockout to Juri's temple and end things. Juri swung wildly, trying to push Chun-Li away, her face contorted with pain. The small spikes on her pink gauntlets grazed Chun-Li across the face, enough to make her pull back.</p><p>With an incredible effort, Juri pushed herself up against the top of the dresser and supporting herself with her good arm, kicked out with both legs to catch Chun-Li in the stomach, winding her as she over-balanced and fell backward onto the bed.</p><p>"ENOUGH CHUN-LI!" Juri shouted, her chest heaving. "This is <em>my</em> territory, <em>my</em> space, so you damn well are going to play by <em>my</em> rules! So far all you've done is prove yourself a pretty shitty houseguest!"</p><p>Chun-Li had jumped right back off the bed ready to strike again, but Juri's accusation made her pause. One could argue that she already owed Juri for sparing her life, perhaps twice now, and then opened up her own room to shelter her.</p><p>"Look," said Juri, clutching her bloody shoulder. "I'd rather keep this between you and me, but if this is how you're going to be I've got no problem re-activating the alarm and letting those idiots out there where you are! I don't want to fight you right now Chun-Li!"</p><p>"Because you can't beat me without the Engine?" said Chun-Li haughtily.</p><p>"Because I took a pair of bullets to save your ass."</p><p>Chun-Li swallowed, feeling with a certain amount of self-disgust, guilt. Again surfaced that begrudging sense of obligation that she <em>did</em>, in some way, owe Juri.</p><p>"Fine," said Chun-Li lowering her arms resignedly. "I'm sorry," she said, before she even realized she had said it. "Thank you."</p><p>Juri coughed and wiped a trickle of blood from her mouth. "That's better," she said, cringing as she stood upright. "So darling, it looks like—"</p><p>A beeping noise from Juri's desk caused both women to turn. Juri swore loudly and crossed to her desk, still holding her shoulder.</p><p>"What do you want Johan?" she spat punching a button on the phone.</p><p>"Miss Han, our systems show that you de-activated the alarm," said a thickly accented male voice.</p><p>"Yeah," Juri deadpanned. "It woke me up."</p><p>"Oh. Um…well," the voice sounded annoyed. "If would seem we have an intruder. Three men were found dead in one of the containment rooms. We don't know who the suspect is or if they've fled or are still in the building."</p><p>Chun-Li's eyes widened. How could they not know who she was? Her badge had been confiscated along with all her weapons, surely the people who had found the bodies would have seen it.</p><p>"Are you kidding me?" said Juri. "You seriously bothered me just to tell me a bunch of crap you don't know?"</p><p>"Ma'am we—"</p><p>"When will the Engine be finished updating?" Juri interrupted.</p><p>"In about a half hour. Would you like us to have it ready for you?"</p><p>"No thanks, I'm going back to bed since you lot woke me up. I'll get the stupid thing in the morning.'</p><p>"And the intruder ma'am?"</p><p>"Do what you need to," said Juri. "But don't bother me again." She pushed a button and the phone went dead.</p><p>"Right," said Juri, looking at Chun-Li who had remained silent throughout the entire exchange, half fearing her breathing would have been heard over the phone. "I'm taking a shower. Want to join me?"</p><p>"Pardon?"</p><p>"I said I'm <em>taking a shower</em>," said Juri, her usual smirk back on her face and her eye narrowed in a coy stare. "Want to join me?" Her tongue flitted over her split lip, lapping up the blood congealed there.</p><p>"Absolutely not!" said Chun-Li blanching, though she did not want to admit that after scoping around grimy old tunnels, being tazered and being thrown around on a filthy floor, a shower sounded absolutely divine, even if it was with Juri.</p><p>"You sure? It's a really big shower, we could even take a bath…"</p><p>"No!" repeated Chun-Li forcibly.</p><p>"Fine," said Juri, pouting. "Typical China Doll, not admitting when she wants something. I'll get it out of you somehow. I did before," she said leering.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>"Oh nothing, just suit yourself," said Juri, shrugging her good shoulder. "Doors locked us in; I've got the password, so no wandering out. Don't break anything."</p><p>She sauntered into the bathroom and shut the door. A few minutes later, the sound of running water was heard and steam smoked from the bottom of the door. As Chun-Li heard the hiss of water she thought even more of how lovely a shower would be, and how filthy and sore her body felt.</p><p>Chun-Li sat on Juri's bed, surveying the room and pondering her predicament. She grudgingly consented that Juri wanted to keep her safe, keep her from being discovered by the rest of the S.I.N. facility, but Juri's definition of safe and Chun-Li's were two different ideas entirely.</p><p>She looked over at the dresser, the mirror still intact but its various contents knocked over and spilled from the scuffle. Not liking mess or disorder, Chun-Li found herself straightening Juri's various amenities.</p><p>She picked up several large red aerosol cans marked <em>bigsexyhair© </em>and couldn't help but be amused as she sat them down next to a yellow bottle of what looked like hair gel marked <em>Schwarzkopf</em>. She carefully straightened several Taekwondo trophies that had fallen over, no doubt from Juri's younger years. Chun-Li couldn't help but admire them with a certain mixture of admiration and sadness. She could appreciate skill and strength, but it frustrated her to see such a promising life thrown away.</p><p>She even absentmindedly picked up some of the clothes Juri had thrown on the floor and tossed them into a hamper by the door; Chun-Li couldn't help but be annoyed by the fact that Juri clearly had someone to do her laundry. But it was the last item that Chun-Li found underneath the dresser -knocked among bottles of nail polish in varying shades of purple and pink, along with several rolls of black athletic wrap- that made Chun-Li truly stop.</p><p>The photograph was small and slightly faded but the frame was elaborate and clearly expensive. A Korean man and woman in formal dress stood behind a young girl with their hands on her shoulders. The girl had short hair and was wearing a school uniform. There was something in her expression that indicated she was less than pleased about what she was wearing, but she was smiling nonetheless.</p><p>Chun-Li stared at the picture, almost disbelieving that she was actually looking at a young Juri with both her parents intact. She was completely at a loss as to what she was supposed to think or feel. Disgusted, that she could look at them every day in with all her crimes and sins upon her? Or empathetic that Juri kept a reminder of her parents; that she was human; that she genuinely missed them, the same way Chun-Li missed her father every day?</p><p>Chun-Li thrust the picture away onto the dresser, sitting back on the bed. She had no desire to see a side of Juri she could relate to. Juri had already painted for her in no uncertain terms the underlying similarities of their lives, similarities that Chun-Li didn't even want to admit to herself she knew were there. One a just and one a wrong version of the other. The same plant, but different flowers. Two halves that made a whole, as Juri said. Chun-Li begged to differ. She shook her head. Now was not the time to analyze Juri's life choices, she had a job to do.</p><p>Chun-Li bolted off the bed, horrified. Of course she had a job to do! She was technically still on a mission!</p><p>She scanned the room, suddenly seeing it in a different light, her heart pounding. How much longer would Juri shower? The water was still running…but for how long? What could she possibly find? Could she contact Interpol?</p><p>She glanced at the phone on Juri's desk and shook her head. She didn't dare attempt any external contact without knowing what how S.I.N. monitored their communication pathways. She somehow didn't feel comfortable just dialing out to Interpol in the middle of an S.I. N. base, it was far too likely she'd be caught. But Juri's computer….</p><p>Chun-Li drew up to the desk and paused, wondering if there would be a password. But the computer was in Juri's personal room where no one else would likely touch it. Would she have it as strictly protected? Would she already be logged in?</p><p>She ran her finger over the finger pad, and her eyes widened as the screen lit up before her. She glanced quickly at the bathroom door, the water was still running.</p><p>The desktop was splashy purple design, dotted with multiple files and folders. Chun-Li scanned them looking for leads. Most of the folders were in Korean, but Chun-Li tried to scan for phrases or pieces she knew.</p><p>
  <strong>PRIVATE.</strong>
</p><p>Chun-Li quickly double clicked into the folder.</p><p>She recoiled, stifling a noise of horror. The folder contained pornography.</p><p>She quickly clicked out and scanned for another she could recognize. She made out the words for "Research" and "Projects" clicked into the folder.</p><p>She relaxed as she saw many of the files within the folder were in English, no doubt it was easier to communicate with the facility that way. Immediately two sub-folders stuck out at her.</p><p>
  <strong>FSE.</strong>
</p><p><strong>DOLLS</strong>.</p><p>Chun-Li froze. This was a goldmine of information. She sucked her lip, wondering how she could export the information to a source without arousing suspicion. She chanced another glance at the bathroom door. Juri was still showering…but for how much longer?</p><p>Slowly, almost terrified Juri would be able to hear her from the bathroom, Chun-Li opened the drawers of Juri's desk. Multiple files, folders and papers were scattered about, poorly organized. A stapler, a few broken paper clips, a pen or two. And then, Chun-Li spotted a pink flash drive.</p><p>She jammed the flash drive into the USB port and started copying the files. She clicked the folder marked DOLLS, sweat beading up on her forehead. Photos and individuals documents about each of Cammy's sisters appeared. But most of the file dates were a few months old, and from the status reports Chun-Li could see as she scrolled, Juri had found little use for them had deferred them to the S.I.N. scientists. Chun-Li thought of Cammy as she scrolled through their images, and wondered if any of the Dolls were at this facility currently and if it wasn't too late to save them.</p><p>And then one file made her pause in her scrolling, a sub-folder of the DOLLS. This one was newer, had been created only a month ago.</p><p>
  <strong>SHADOW.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>SHADOW.</strong>
</p><p>Chun-Li stared at the folder. Interpol had no record or intelligence of S.I.N. planning a program with such a name. Even stranger was that it was not listed among the other large project folders, instead tucked away with the Doll's files. Could this be a sister of Cammy's they had no record of? Curious, she clicked into it.</p><p>Her heart stopped.</p><p>Inside were photographs of her. Candid shots, taken with her head turned away. Old I.D. photos from her license. Newspaper articles. Address records. Even a report or two that she had filed from Interpol. Chun-Li's stomach twisted. How had Juri gotten this information on her? She no doubt had spies, but what did this file mean?</p><p>But that wasn't all. The folder contained dozens of files. Even more disconcerting and bizarre, were military records and a handful news reports on the death of Guile's good friend, Charlie Nash. In addition, the folder contained duplicates of some of the Dolls' files. What on earth did Charlie have to do with the Dolls? Chun-Li stared in bewilderment. It didn't exactly surprise Chun-Li that Juri had a file with information on her, but the context, -the Dolls, the information on Charlie- didn't make any sense at all. What did she have to do with the Dolls and Charlie?</p><p>She needed this file. She was shaking as she copied and pasted it into the flash drive. What else did Juri have about her? What on earth did Charlie have to do with it? What was <em>SHADOW</em>?</p><p>The running water ceased in the other room. Chun-Li froze. The files she had would have to do. She yanked the flash drive out of the computer and closed the files. She jumped back onto the bed, wondering where to put it. She quickly kicked off her boots, and stuffed it into the sole of one of them.</p><p>She somehow felt she would look highly suspicious if Juri found her just sitting on the bed in the exact same position staring into space. In an attempt to look occupied, Chun-Li crawled to the head of the bed by the bedside table and lamp. She opened the drawer, hoping to find reading material or something that would make her look as if she'd had been occupied the whole time.</p><p>What she found instead were several magazines featuring Asian women in varying states of undress. And beside that Chun-Li, incredulous, pulled out a long purple object made of some sort of soft rubbery substance and rather…phallic shaped…</p><p>"Oi! Don't touch Mademoiselle Violette," said Juri emerging from the bathroom wrapped in a towel, as Chun-Li shrieked in horror and dropped the dildo. She shoved past Juri into the bathroom where she began furiously scrubbing her hands in the sink.</p><p>"Chun…" said Juri, leaning against the bathroom door. "I…I'm clean you know. I don't, have any diseases. And I stuck it in the dishwasher yesterday." Chun-Li let out a derisive snort and continued scrubbing her hands, repulsed and trying not to think of what Juri did with her dildo.</p><p>Something glinting in corner of the sink caught her eye and she paused in the furious scouring of her hands.</p><p>Two small bullets sat on the porcelain next to a pair of bloody tweezers.</p><p>Chun-Li slowly withdrew her hands from the sink, staring. She had certainly taken a bullet once or twice. It had never been serious, but she certainly had never removed them by herself with nothing but a pair of tweezers.</p><p>"Happy?" said Juri, her visible eye glaring. "Got all my germs off have you?"</p><p>Chun-Li looked at the bullets. "I can't believe you did that," she said, half disbelieving and half admonishing. "You should have seen a doctor." She saw the bandages and thick gauze taped over Juri's right shoulder, a blot of red visible.</p><p>"Yeah? I'd love to explain to the medics here how I ended up with bullet wounds in my sleep. Especially when there's an intruder."</p><p>"I could have…" Chun-Li trailed off lamely, not sure entirely what she could have or would have done.</p><p>"Ohhh officer, how cute," cooed Juri, twirling a strand of damp hair around her finger. "Now," she said, clapping her hands together. "It's sleepover time!"</p><p>"What?" said Chun-Li, dumbfounded. "You…<em>no</em> I'm not sleeping here! I'm just staying here until the guards stop looking for me!"</p><p>"Which is probably gonna take all night sweetheart," said Juri, sashaying over to the dresser. "The coast will be clear in the morning." She dropped her towel and Chun-Li immediately looked away.</p><p>"God! Are you always this much of a prude? Have you never seen your own tits in the shower?" Juri demanded brazenly cupping her breasts and squeezing them in Chun-Li's direction.</p><p>Chun-Li cringed and shielded her eyes; Juri muttered something under her breath and began opening drawers. When Chun-Li felt safe to look, Juri was wearing a pair of loose, violet plaid pajama bottoms and an oversized shirt with some Korean writing and the caption "<em>Taekwondo Championships: Seoul."</em></p><p>"Here," said Juri, tossing Chun-Li some clothes.</p><p>"What are these for?" demanded Chun-Li, nonplussed.</p><p>"They're for you to eat," said Juri, rolling her visible eye. "No dumbass, put them on."</p><p>"I'd rather stay in my own clothes, thanks," said Chun-Li coolly, though, like the shower, she didn't want to admit that it might be nice to change out of her grimy, sweaty shirt and cargo pants.</p><p>"What is it with you and accepting favors?" said Juri. "Don't fight me on this officer. They're clothes. Just put them on. Or am I going to have to take your clothes off for you?"</p><p>She slid a hand into the waistband of Chun-Li's pants. Chun-Li lurched away, raising her hand to slap Juri, but caught herself. Glaring, she gathered up the pajamas and stalked into the bathroom.</p><p>She had been given a pair of baggy pajama bottoms and a large shirt too. Though Juri's legs were smaller than hers, the pants were baggy enough and she was able to squeeze into them…sort of. They fit her <em>much</em> more snugly than they probably fit Juri. She pulled on the shirt which was likewise from a Taekwondo competition.</p><p>She exited the washroom, dirty clothes in hand. Juri was lounging on the bed eating what looked like a large piece of cake.</p><p>Juri let out a whistle. "Damn! Those hips don't lie!" she said smirking. "Want some cake?"</p><p>Chun-Li was famished, and well, given her particular tastes for sweets, cake was…well, <em>cake</em>.</p><p>"Where did you get that?" said Chun-Li loudly over the gurgle of her stomach, sitting down on the bed.</p><p>"It was in one of the break room fridges," said Juri shrugging.</p><p>"You <em>stole</em> someone else's cake?" said Chun-Li.</p><p>"You really think I care?"</p><p>""You're horrible!" said Chun-Li indignantly, trying not to think of the time she had lied to Cammy about eating the rest of her chocolate chip cookies. "I'm not eating your…your…<em>stolen cake! </em>You – <em>mmmargh!"</em></p><p>She was cut off by Juri grabbing her by the shirt shoving a large piece of the cake into her open mouth.</p><p>"Ooo bifth!" Chun-Li shouted through a mouth of cake, lunging at Juri who rolled sideways on the bed, shrieking with laughter.</p><p>"Oh come on officer!" she purred. She batted the eyelashes of her good eye grabbed fistfuls of her hair, holding them in mock buns. <em>"'Ohh….I'm Chun-Li! I'm so perfect! I don't want a shower even though gross men threw me on the floor! I don't want cake even though I love cake! I'm not gonna tell Juri how cute she looks in her pajamas!'"</em></p><p>Chun-Li was torn between outrage and bewilderment as Juri rolled around on the bed giggling, still holding her hair in buns.</p><p>"<em>I'm Miss perfect defender of justice! My thighs can crush human skulls! My only weakness is sex toys!" </em>Juri continued between snorts of laughter. "Seriously," she said finally, looking up at Chun-Li. "Why are you so hung up on being some freaking martyr of denial? You're dirty, so take a damn shower. You're hungry, eat the damn cake."</p><p>Chun-Li glowered at her, still wiping cake off her mouth.</p><p>"Why is it any different than if I was your little <em>kitten</em>?" said Juri flatly, standing up and crossing to her dresser. "If <em>she</em> made you cake you'd take it…oh, but god forbid you eat <em>my</em> contaminated cake." She grabbed a bottle of pink nail polish and plopped back down on the bed.</p><p>"You think we're friends or something?" demanded Chun-Li. "That this is some sort of…pajama party?"</p><p>"Looks like one to me," said Juri shrugging her uninjured shoulder and rolling onto her back. "Come on officer, she said, grinning upside down at Chun-Li. "Why don't we have some more girl talk, like back in your car? None of that kinky shit you pulled on me last time. No handcuffs, and no Engine. I won't even escape on you. <em>Neutral ground.</em> Just you and me."</p><p>She was batted the eyelashes of her visible eye and jutted out her lower lip. "I'll paint your nails!" Juri cooed, wagging the bottle of nail polish under Chun-Li's nose.</p><p>Chun-Li bit her lip and sighed. "Why did you give me a number to trace you here?"</p><p>"I wanted you to find me," said Juri, as though this should have been obvious, taking the bottle of nail polish and applying it to her own toenails. "Took you long enough," she added, "I thought you'd keep me waiting forever. Thought you'd stood me up."</p><p>"You <em>wanted</em> me to come find your 'secret base' knowing I work for Interpol?"</p><p>"Pfft, I got a ton of secret bases," said Juri. "This one ain't special."</p><p>"Like where?"</p><p>Juri laughed. "I'm not stupid! This isn't a business chat, this is girl talk. You sure you don't want something to eat?"</p><p>"Sure," said Chun-Li, before she could catch herself. "No, I mean—"</p><p>Juri had already rolled off the bed and opened a small cupboard. "Popcorn? Drinks? I got margarita mix, maybe some vodka, it ain't much."</p><p>"So long you don't poison the drinks," said Chun-Li, surprising herself with the joke.</p><p>"Nah, you should know by now I like you better alive" said Juri grinning as she slid an instant popcorn bag into the microwave.</p><p>Chun-Li swallowed, choosing not to pursue that statement. "You're pretty well-accommodated here," she said conversationally, as Juri dumped the margarita mix into a blender. "I mean, I'm lucky if I get a hotel room with a refrigerator."</p><p>"Heh, it pays to be the boss," said Juri, grabbing a couple of glasses and a large bowl. "The old tin can…I mean Seth, he wouldn't let me keep booze around back before I took him out. He said the last thing he needed was me intoxicated with a volatile weapon stuck in my face."</p><p>She teetered on the spot, carrying the drinks. "Hey Seth…Seth look!" she slurred in mock-drunkenness, "Look…look my eye! I can glow in the dark! It's like…it's like <em>I'm a Lite-Brite!"</em></p><p>Chun-Li laughed, accepting the slushy margarita from Juri.</p><p>"Let me tell you though," said Juri, plopping down next to Chun-Li. "Seth had this assignment for me, out in the States. Now, my English is fine, but Seth seemed to think my accent needed work, I wasn't pronouncing stuff right or something. So he sends in this "voice coach" guy from America to coach me on how to talk, like in casual conversation or whatever."</p><p>"Uh-huh?'</p><p>"And you wanna know what this stupid punk tells me?"</p><p>"What?" said Chun-Li, sipping her margarita.</p><p>"He tells me, if I want to sound like an American girl, I gotta imagine I've got a cocktail in one hand and a cigarette in the other."</p><p>"What!?" gasped Chun-Li incredulously, nearly snorting margarita out her nose. "That's ridiculous!"</p><p>"I know!" said Juri. "Is that what American chicks sound like? I wasn't putting up with that shit. I threw the guy across the room and walked out. I told Seth to get someone else because I wasn't flying halfway across the world to pretend to be a hooker in a bar."</p><p>"Ah do declare Miss Han," said Chun-Li, tilting her margarita off to the side and putting on her best American Southern drawl. "Ya should've called Interpol fer yer undercover training. We would've gotten ya a professional! Then ya could be speakin' real good, like me!"</p><p>"See! You're having fun!" said Juri, pointing a finger at Chun-Li. "Why can't you have fun more often? You're much more appealing this way." She slid her arm around Chun-Li's shoulder.</p><p>Chun-Li stopped laughing and jumped away from Juri's grasp. She looked down at her drink, as if looking for an excuse for her behavior. She had taken only sip or two…not exactly enough to claim drunkenness.</p><p>The microwave beeped. "Popcorn," said Juri, seemingly choosing to ignore Chun-Li's reaction and standing up. Chun-Li sat staring at her drink. Juri poured the instant bag's contents into a large bowl and sat back down next to Chun-Li. She thrust the popcorn onto Chun-Li's lap, beaming broadly. Chun-Li did not react.</p><p>"You're welcome," said Juri, affronted. "Didn't your mom ever teach you good manners?"</p><p>Chun-Li looked up at the picture of Juri's mother and father on her dresser. They smiled and beamed, frozen in time and unaware of what their daughter had become.</p><p>"Come on honey what's wrong," said Juri, twisting a loose strand of Chun-Li's hair with her finger. "Why can't you relax? Nobody's gonna find you." Juri hands found Chun-Li's shoulders and began to massage them. "You got me taking care of you." Chun-Li cringed away from Juri's hands at this.</p><p>Juri let out an aggressive sigh. "What do you want Chun-Li?" she said. "What do you want? Tell me. I'll make it happen."</p><p>"What do I want?" repeated Chun-Li, incredulous at Juri for what seemed the hundredth time this evening. "I want…"</p><p>She trailed off. She knew exactly what she wanted of Juri, and desperately wished she could make her do it. And yet, sitting here on her bed; Juri's bed, eating Juri's food, in Juri's room…she almost felt it would be insulting to voice the one thing she did want of Juri.</p><p>"I want you to give yourself up," said Chun-Li very quietly, bracing for the response. "I want this all to stop. I want to help you Juri."</p><p>"Help?" repeated Juri, her voice a mixture of anger and incredulity. "You think I need help? I know what help means to you and your 'Interpol' people. It means some old guy asking me 'how I feel' while prison doctors force pills down my throat, and pull my eye out of my face."</p><p>"No Juri, you're not crazy you—"</p><p>"No, I'm not," Juri cut back in forcefully. "But that's not what your lot is going to think when you let them get their hands on me. In here, I make the rules. I run the show on my terms. I have my eye. I have power over everything that was ever taken away from me. Out there…" she ran a hand over the strap of her eyepatch. "Out there, you take that away from me, and I'm just a girl with one eye."</p><p>"Why is it so important to you?" said Chun-Li.</p><p>"The Engine? It gives me everything I need. I can do whatever I want with it. "</p><p>"Juri, you're not untouchable, just because of your eye! There's a real world out there, and there are consequences!" said Chun-Li desperately. "You've shown me you're not hopeless! Twice you could have killed me, your rival, and you didn't! There's more to you than S.I.N, than your Feng Shui Engine! You don't need it! Juri, you want Bison taken out of the picture…so does Interpol! Let us help you!"</p><p>"Look at <em>them!" </em>cried Chun-Li desperately, pointing at the framed picture of Juri and her parents. "They wouldn't have wanted this!"</p><p>Juri's eye widened, her mouth clenched. Slowly, she walked over to the picture on her on her dresser, and set it face down.</p><p>"You don't get to talk about them," she said in a deadpan voice, far more chilling than any of her screams of or taunts. "They're not yours to use against me. You didn't know them. You have no idea what they would have wanted or not."</p><p>Chun-Li was at a loss, the idea of Juri's parents somehow wanting such a life for her was too outrageous to consider. She was deluded; deluded in her own little world of power and want, where there were no limits, only people to cowardly or afraid to restrain themselves from taking what they wanted. People like herself, Chun-Li, who Juri believed she could coax into her life of depravity.</p><p>"Juri you —"</p><p>There was a knock on the door, and both women froze. Chun-Li stared from the door to Juri and back again, her eyes wide. Juri was likewise frozen, her single eye mirroring Chun-Li's expression.</p><p>"Get in the closet," she hissed, grabbing Chun-Li's arm and yanking her off the bed. Chun-Li opened her mouth to protest, but Juri grabbed her by the shirtfront and yanked her close.</p><p>"I <em>don't</em> have time for this!" she spit, her face inches from Chun-Li's. "You get in the damn closet or so help me I'll throw you in there unconscious! What's it going to be China Doll?!"</p><p>Without waiting for an answer, Juri grabbed Chun-Li by the shoulder and threw her into the closet, slamming the door.</p><p>Indignant and enraged as she was thrown against Juri's clothes and onto the floor, Chun-Li had half a mind to kick down the door and burst right back out, but the rapping at the door continued. Angrily, she consented that this was Juri's vicious way of protecting her.</p><p>Perhaps it was the only way she knew how.</p><p>She pressed her ear to the closet door. The screened slats in the doors let in a fraction of light and let her peer out just enough into the room.</p><p>Juri approached the door and Chun-Li could hear her swearing under her breath.</p><p>The man in the doorway made Chun-Li's veins freeze.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this in my end note when I published this years ago on fanfic dot net and I'll write it again.</p><p>Eri Kitamura is best Juri.</p><p>The joke about having a cocktail in one hand and a cigarette in the other refers to an interview Jessica Strauss gave about how she voices Juri...which just, wierds me out. Doesn't suit her at all. Eri Kitamura sounds downright <i>feral </i> voicing Juri, deep, intense...and then the English version would have Juri drawling like a valley girl who's smoked one to many cigarettes? No thanks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Good evening Miss Han," said Vega Maldonado, idly tossing back a long braid of hair.</p><p>"What the hell do <em>you</em> want?" spit Juri, disgust etched in her face and voice.</p><p>"Tsk…such language from such a pretty face, well…pretty if it weren't <em>missing</em> a little something –" tittered Vega, wagging a finger at Juri's eye patch. Juri flushed an angry pink, and Chun-Li couldn't help but flush angrily as well, repulsed not only by Vega's presence, but that he would make a personal remark at Juri's disability.</p><p>Juri's fists shook and Vega's patronizing hand was struck out of the way with a ringing slap.</p><p>"I'll break your hand next time," hissed Juri, as Vega drew back and regarded the angry welt on his hand with a glare. "Now I'll ask you again <em>princess</em>, what the hell are you doing here? You were supposed to leave tonight."</p><p>"I was indeed, but what with the intruder on the loose in the facility, I thought perhaps I could be of some service in tracking them down." He adjusted his trademark blades, and Chun-Li's stomach clenched. They were not his usual set, but one intricately carved with the head of a red bull. He looked decidedly casual otherwise, wearing slacks, a yellow and red striped vest and a loose lavender shirt.</p><p>"Wow," said Juri, her voice dripping with disdain. "You're being <em>loads</em> of help standing here in my doorway."</p><p>"Ever quick to condemn my dear, I—"</p><p>"I am not putting up with your sickening sweet-talk Vega!" Juri shouted, rising to the balls of her feet to stand up to Vega's height. "Either tell me what you're here for or get the fuck out of my sight!"</p><p>"Well, someone seems a little paranoid without their favorite toy," said Vega, tapping below his left eye. He reached into his vest and pulling out a small, square object.</p><p>"I found this in the containment room where the men were killed," he said, handing it to Juri. "Among other things, a handgun, flashlight, the like. They've all been taken of course, but I thought I'd snatch these for you before anyone else got a look at them."</p><p>Chun-Li watched in horror as Juri opened her Interpol badge, showing her name, photo, and the warrant bearing Juri's name.</p><p>There was a pause, Juri's expression unreadable.</p><p>"Interpol's been after me for months you twat," she said finally. "How is this anything new? You wanna arrest me or something because you've got my warrant? I oughta frame this."</p><p>"You're quick to ignore the significance of Miss Xiang's presence in this incident," said Vega, arching an eyebrow.</p><p>"Oh haven't you got some beef with her or something?" said Juri folding her arms. "I read your files. Didn't she kick the shit out of you in her apartment a few years back? How'd that feel? Getting your ass handed to you by a woman coming out of the shower? Wish I coulda been there."</p><p>Chun-Li saw rage ripple across Vega face, his hands tensing momentarily, but he regained his composure, fiddling again with his claw.</p><p>"My business with Miss Xiang is nothing of your concern," he said calmly. "However, <em>your</em> business with the woman however certainly is…"</p><p>"Oh do tell," drawled Juri. "Don't tell me Vega, you've found my stash of nude pictures of her?"</p><p>"Funny," said Vega. "Miss Xiang is known for neatly and efficiently subduing her enemies. She's the moral type to rather capture than kill if she can help it. And yet all three men were found dead. The whole scene was rather…<em>messy</em>, not up to Miss Li's usual, proficient standards."</p><p>"I find it fascinating that you are so well-informed of the techniques 'Miss Xiang' uses to take down her enemies," droned Juri. "I'm sure it helps you sleep at night to know that if you meet her in a dark alley somewhere she's not going to smash your pretty face in when she arrests you. That way you can still be popular with the boys in pris—"</p><p>"Enough!" snarled Vega, his composure finally cracking as he seized Juri by the shoulders. "The rest of the facility might turn a blind eye to your antics, but I'm not a fool! Those bodies were <em>your</em> handiwork Han! You can't play dumb with me! Don't act as if you could care less as if Chun-Li was –"</p><p>He paused. Juri had involuntarily but visibly gasped in pain when he had grabbed her injured shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise as they to roved where her shirt had slid down from her shoulder to reveal the gauze pad, now redder beneath his hand.</p><p>His expression of surprise vanished as he suddenly relinquished his hold and crumpled to the floor knees with a howl of pain. Juri's knee had shot straight to his groin.</p><p>"You...bitch!" he snarled from the floor, slashing wildly at Juri's ankles with his claw, his other hand clutching what was left of his manhood. Juri raised a heel and smashed it down upon wrist, and Chun-Li winced as she heard the break of bone; the hand bearing his claw going limp. Juri planted a foot on Vega's face and grabbed his braid, forcing his head up as he gasped in pain.</p><p>"Give me a reason," she snarled. "Give me one fucking reason. Now listen you little bitch. I don't care what your deal is with Chun-Li, but this is my facility, and my rules. If you find her, you don't touch her."</p><p>"Hah! <em>Your</em> facility?" hissed Vega. "Lord Bison is the one truly in control of S.I.N! He only lets you live and play at being a little queen because you control that Feng Shui toy. Once you're not –"</p><p>"Yeah, so why don't you run along home to <em>Lord</em> Bison" sneered Juri. "Now that I've got his Dolls I'm sure he needs an asshole for his psycho dick."</p><p>"You bitch you –"</p><p>A kick to the stomach sent Vega sprawling out into the hallway and out of Chun-Li's line of sight.</p><p>"You get the hell out of here Vega!" she screamed. "I don't want to see your ugly-ass face again!" She slammed the door with such force it rattled the doors of the closet.</p><p>There was a pause in which Juri stared at the closed door, her body and face tensed with rage. Then with a cry of anger Juri spun around and flung the contents of her dresser to the floor. She raised a leg and lashed out at the drawers, the wood splintering beneath her feet as she flung their contents out; her nail polish and her Taekwondo trophies clattering to the floor.</p><p>She threw the pillows from her bed and struck out at the nightstand, nearly splitting it in two as she picked up the lamp threw it across the room where it shattered.</p><p>Juri turned to the broken dresser stared at herself in the mirror, tears of rage streaming from her visible eye. She ripped the eyepatch off her face.</p><p>Chun-Li stared through the slats at Juri's reflection, and saw what she had always imagined but never actually seen. Juri's fingers reached to touch the cheek just below, as if hoping something would materialize in the empty space.</p><p>"Weak…" she hissed, disgust in her voice. "Fucking weak…"</p><p>Chun-Li slowly opened the door of the closet.</p><p>"DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Juri yelled, covering the left half of her face.</p><p>Chun-Li thought, in some sense, she understood. Vulnerability was what Juri feared above all things. The eye protected her from that. Made her fearless, empowered, a veritable goddess in her own mind. Vulnerability had cost her too much in the past. The Feng Shui Engine not only replaced what such weakness had cost her, it protected her from ever having to be helpless again. Weakness had lost her too much. With the Engine, not only was Juri empowered; she was protected.</p><p>Being rendered into something less than a position of absolute dominance and control, even by some minor inconvenience, without her precious Feng Shui Engine to maintain her power, she couldn't cope.</p><p>Nothing in her training had ever prepared Chun-Li for a woman like Juri.</p><p>Chun-Li bent to pick up the fallen eypatch that Juri had cast aside, and held it out to her.</p><p>"That's the second time you've gotten hurt for me," said Chun-Li quietly.</p><p>Juri grabbed the cloth from Chun-Li with one hand, the other still covering her face.</p><p>"Don't look," she repeated, turning away.</p><p>Chun-Li obliged, as Juri replaced the patch over her eye.</p><p>"Did you see?" she asked.</p><p>"No," Chun-Li lied. "You're bleeding," she said quickly. The whole shoulder of Juri's shirt was stained red from her re-opened wound.</p><p>"You could…actually help this time," said Juri, regarding her bleeding shoulder with a pained expression.</p><p>Chun-Li ran to the bathroom and flung open the medicine cabinet. She saw the roll of gauze and bandages and grabbed them, along with the still damp washcloth from Juri's shower.</p><p>"Sit up," she said to Juri, who had fallen back onto the bed. "You'll get blood on the sheets."</p><p>Juri muttered disgruntledly and rolled back upward, groaning. "If I had my eye…" she muttered. Chun-Li pulled away Juri's now bloody hand to see the entire sleeve of the shirt soaked with blood.</p><p>"Fuuckkkk…" Juri hissed as Chun-Li pulled off the bloodied bandage and gauze Juri had previously applied.</p><p>"You ummm…you don't really have any nude pictures of me?" asked Chun-Li at an attempt at levity as she cleaned the wound.</p><p>"Well if you're offering…" said Juri, her coy smile now back in place. "Are there any floating around the internet that I should know about?"</p><p>"I hope not…"</p><p>Juri exhaled sharply as Chun-Li applied fresh alcohol to the wound. "Did you really beat Vega up after getting out of the shower?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>Juri crowed with laughter.</p><p>"But I ended up in the hospital for it."</p><p>"How badly did he hurt you?"</p><p>"About as bad as you did."</p><p>Juri blanched, for once actually looking at a loss for words.</p><p>"I told you, I was just…having fun," she said finally. "You let your guard down that's what happens."</p><p>Chun-Li made a noise of dissent through her nose as she wrapped Juri's shoulder.</p><p>"You know you would've done the same thing to me," Juri said.</p><p>Chun-Li blinked, as she finished wrapping a new layer of gauze and bandages over the wound, the realization actually dawning on her as her thoughts flashed back to the amusement park.</p><p>She had never considered, another side. Had <em>Juri</em> been the one distracted by the child – that poor sobbing child - Chun-Li would have of course taken advantage of it. That would have been the end of it. They perhaps would not even be here now.</p><p>As Juri consistently reminded her, they were not so different after all.</p><p>It occurred to Chun-Li, that here she was, tending to the wounds of a woman who had -mere months earlier- left her in an intensive care unit, and then blown up her car and left her blindfolded and handcuffed to the wreckage. And yet here they were, sitting together in pajamas.</p><p>"Why did you leave me that number?" Chun-Li said finally. "Why did you really want me to come here?"</p><p>"I told you," said Juri, rubbing her bloody hands on the washcloth. "I wanted to see you. It's boring here, all alone. Sure, I go on assignments and run the operations, and I have a blast. But it's all just going through the motions and reaping the benefits now. When I get back here the thrill is gone."</p><p>She looked at Chun-Li, her one eye somehow locked with both of Chun-Li's. "I told you. Back in your car. Think what we could do…as <em>equals.</em> I saw the <em>real </em>you. Uncontrolled, ready to strike. You have so much strength Chun-Li! Don't pretend she doesn't exist. Why hide away such power? I've seen it. I <em>want</em> it."</p><p>Chun-Li felt her stomach clench with a mixture of fear, pity and…something else.</p><p>"Whatever I want, whatever you want Chun-Li…it's yours." She was behind Chun-Li now, her hands on her shoulders, kneading and massaging them. "Why Chun-Li, <em>why</em> do you keep denying yourself things you want?"</p><p>Her lips were brushing against the back of Chun-Li's neck.</p><p>"Just let me show you," she whispered. "Let me show you just how strong you can be."</p><p>Chun-Li blinked. She lurched around to face Juri, her eyes wide.</p><p>"You're not going to let me leave, are you?"</p><p>Juri flushed. "Well, the thought occurred to me," said she casually. "But I didn't really plan on it…"</p><p>She looked at Chun-Li with her one eye. Slowly, she stretched her arms and lifted her shirt off, revealing her breasts.</p><p>"Why don't you take what you want for once Chun-Li?" she purred, positively glowing as Chun-Li stared back at her, torn between horror and sick fascination. "Show me that woman again. Show me her power, her rage! Show me the woman who doesn't hold back, the one who takes what she wants. I saw her before. I know she exists."</p><p>Chun-Li drew a shuddering breath, and placed her hands on Juri's bare shoulders, carefully laying her hand above the wound.</p><p>Juri's eye widened, almost in disbelief, and then fell on top of Chun-Li, her mouth pressed into Chun-Li's with the same inhuman intensity as she had kissed her before, but this time Chun-Li did not resist. Juri's body pressed into hers, it felt so little, so light on top of the girth of her own thighs and muscle. She trembled as Juri's tongue snaked its way into her own mouth, and she gingerly touched it with her own tongue. Her head was reeling with the déjà vu of when Juri had trapped her in her own car and forced her mouth on her, but this…this was different.</p><p>Juri's hand caught hold of her wrist and brought Chun-Li's hand up to grasp her breast, cup it in her palm. Chun-Li's palm sweating and trembling violently, cupped it as she thought a lover must.</p><p>Juri's caresses, if they could be called such, were becoming rougher, more violent. Her short fingernails dug into the skin of Chun-Li's own chest and shoulders, leaving red crescents in their wake. She groped for the drawstring of Chun-Li's pajama bottoms, and yanked, the ribbon snapping in her grasp.</p><p>Chun-Li gasped, lurching away from Juri's mouth, but Juri pressed her lips back to hers, and again Chun-Li allowed it.</p><p>And now Juri's hand was reaching, moving, flexing…seeking. It had done this before. It knew what it was doing. Chu-Li was shaking and trembling so hard she thought she would burst as Juri's fingers slid downwards, pressing and kneading until they would find what they wanted…</p><p>The shrill screech of the alarm screamed through the room and made both women jolt upright. The sudden noise of footsteps thundering overhead coincided with the blaring siren.</p><p>Juri looked around wildly, but Chun-Li shoved Juri off of her leapt off the bed.</p><p><em>Finally</em>.</p><p>"You made the mistake of trusting me Juri!" she shouted, wiping her lips off in disgust. She felt repulsed, filthy, revolted at what she had nearly just done.</p><p>…but it had worked.</p><p>Juri gaped at her, her face contorted in rage, shock and disbelief.</p><p>"Interpol is here!" said Chun-Li. "They gave me two hours to infiltrate the base, and if I wasn't out, hadn't called or signaled them by that time, they were coming in after me. I knew I could get in here, and that <em>I</em> was the only one who could keep you distracted long enough. Did you honestly think I just walked in here to say hello? You're a fool!"</p><p>Juri's face was contorting with outrage, disbelief, incredulity, and betrayal as stared at Chun-Li, her visible eye shining.</p><p>"I TRUSTED YOU!" Juri screamed, lunging at Chun-Li. "I kept you safe! I kept you here! I said alone…for us! I kept you…YOU BITCH!"</p><p>Chun-Li dodged Juri's kick and clipped her other ankle, sending her sprawling over.</p><p>"Make this easy Juri," said Chun-Li, holding out her hand to her. "Please. You're hurt. Just come with me."</p><p>"NO!" she shrieked, lunging at Chun-Li's waist and dragging her to the ground with her. "I WON'T LET YOU!" she shouted, grabbing at Chun-Li's arms as they wrestled on top of one another. "You're not taking me! You're not leaving! You're mine whether you fucking like it or not!" Chun-Li struck out at Juri's shoulder and she screamed in pain.</p><p>"You're injured Juri!" yelled Chun-Li as they rolled over on the floor. "And you don't have your eye! I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are!"</p><p>Juri eye widened. She froze, bringing a hand up to her eyepatch. She leapt up; bolted for the door, but Chun-Li got there first.</p><p>"Get out of the way!" Juri screamed in desperation.</p><p>"It's your choice Juri!" said Chun-Li, spreading her arms wide. "Interpol will be here any second. Which do you want more? You can have me or your eye! A hostage? The woman you claim is your equal? Or your so-called freeing, limitless power? Me or the eye Juri? You can't have both."</p><p>Juri stood frozen, her expression one of pained distress and fury as her single eye flicked from Chun-Li to the ceiling, where the pounding footsteps continued, and back again.</p><p>With a choked, distraught cry, Chun-Li found herself thrown aside, as Juri bolted into the corridor.</p><p>Panicked now, Chun-Li literally tore what was left of Juri's pajamas away from her body, and yanked on her dirty clothes haphazardly. She grabbed the flash drive of vital information out of her boots and threw them on as well. She threw herself out the door, running down the corridor, but she knew Juri was too far gone by now, and had the advantage of knowing the facility.</p><p>She crashed into four armed Interpol officers rounding a corner and stumbled to the floor.</p><p>"Officer Xiang!" one of them cried, reaching out a hand to help her up. "You're alright! Thank god. Don't worry, we've got a full squad in here, this place is going down."</p><p>"Good," said Chun-Li nodding. "I couldn't call, got my things taken."</p><p>"Officer," he continued. "What about Han? Is she here?"</p><p>Chun-Li blinked, the few hours that had seemed like so much longer, flashing through her mind in a flurry of images.</p><p>Juri Han, the murderous, dangerous criminal Juri Han, killing three men in front of her eyes.</p><p>Killing three men to protect her.</p><p>Juri, throwing her over her shoulder, despite being injured, and bringing her to her room.</p><p>Juri, and the photograph of her parents.</p><p>Juri, and the pair of bloody tweezers in the sink.</p><p>Juri throwing her own clothes at Chun-Li and telling her to relax; the bizarre normalcy of her, painting her nails and wearing old pajamas.</p><p>Juri, hiding her in the closet and driving away Vega.</p><p>Juri, destroying her room in a rage that she had been anything less than completely in control and shown a shred of vulnerability.</p><p>Juri, and her desperate, grasping hands, hands that took and destroyed and desperately wanted the one thing that she had deluded herself into thinking was love.</p><p>And now Juri, somewhere in the facility, blood running down her shoulder, fleeing in desperation to get the one item, the one fragment of her identity more precious to her than Chun-Li herself. Was there still time? How long would it take her to install the Engine and flee?</p><p>And after everything Juri had done for her, Chun-Li could still hear sob that had echoed behind her as she flung Chun-Li out of the doorway.</p><p>And Chun-Li decided once and for all, to clear her debt; to resolve any obligations to Juri. She had walked into this facility with what she felt was a grudging obligation, and she would wipe that ledger clean. She would no longer owe Juri her for sparing life, or for sheltering her. No more debt. No more repayment. After what had transpired tonight, to be ready to play on <em>truly</em> equal grounds the next time they met, neither owing the other anything.</p><p>"No," said Chun-Li. "She got out."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>
  <i>Author's note from original post in 2014. </i>
</p><p>Round 1: - Reversal. Chun's advantage, but Juri takes the round.<br/>Round 2: - Zoning. Juri's advantage, but Chun takes the round.</p><p>We're two and two for the final round.<br/>The last part (should I ever write the damn thing) will be called Draw Game. Meaning...with a victory to each, the only way to draw the game is with a double K.O.<br/>---<br/>2020 Update: I do not know if I will ever finish this series. The "final round" and part 3 was written to canon compliant with SSFIV's plot. Now that we have SFV, it unfortunately ruined my plans for the rest of this. It is so very nice though to see how many people remember this series from its original posting.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>